User talk:Black hawk
--LordTBT Talk! 00:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Alo! Welcome to redwall wiki! i loved your story and if you wanted names just name them the first thing that comes to mind it makes your story have some character and sometimes humor if its like something like cheese or potato for all i care you could name you character dirty socks and your story would still be good--Aida Otterock 01:43, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Run! It's Potato Dirty Socks! Thanks for reading. I find the suggestion on names kind of interesting. Except, I don't come up with names off the top of my head so much for the reason you pointed out. Can you imagine this in Death Knight? "Run!" squealed Kit, "It's Potato Dirty Socks, fearsome wolverine warrior!" "Surrender and your lives shall be ended quickly" boomed Potato's sword-bearer, Cake-Decorator the Fluffy. Yeah, that doesn't work so well... Black hawk 01:51, 7 October 2008 (UTC) hey bro may I be the third to welcome you to the redwall wiki! (I say third because i know some convinced you to get on) May i say, welcome! I'm really glad you decided to join us. I am also excited to read your story (oh, btw don't worry or hold back on gory stuff. I have plaenty and so do many others (as you know) well, If you have any questions, please contact the administrators (but I recommend some!) Hope you have great times here! Sambrook the otter Talk! 02:06, 7 October 2008 (UTC) LOL My ideas were just suggestions but the way you use them in a story I find extremely funny i agree those name wont work but im sure something like Elixir for the vixen or Thulzane for a wolverine would work better (Cake-Decorator the Fluffy) I actually like that! Maybe it'll be the new nickname for my cousin her current one is Thlayli or Bigwig in lapine (the rabbit language from Watership Down)--Aida Otterock 02:19, 7 October 2008 (UTC) For those of you... For those of you who have no idea what Black hawk is talking about when he says how I posted wierd and slightly creepy pictures of Columbine on his user page, this is the picture I posted, just usually it's a lot bigger and takes up the whole page. This was usually followed by a comment such as: IF YOU DON'T POST SOMETHING ON THIS PAGE I'LL FIND A WORSE ONE!! Random, but it got him to finally write stuff for his user page. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 02:41, 8 October 2008 (UTC) dirty punk... Black hawk 02:43, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank, I've had the idea of redwall abbey making its final stand for a while now, just never got around to typing it up Internal links Alright, there are two ways to make an internal link. The first one is, when editing a page, you should see a toolbar at the top. One of the buttons says Internal link. click that, and this should appear: Link title Fill in the 'link title' with the title of the page you want it to lead to. The second way (the way I do it), is to actually typed out Red Tide. Those two [[ things are located near p''' on the keyboard. There are several other ways to mess around with links. For example, you can make the phrase Click here lead to a page of your choice by doing this: click here. That would appear as click here, but it would lead to Red Tide. There is no space between''Red Tide'', the | (not a capital 'i!!!' That is the symbol when you hold down shift and hit \!!), and click here. That's the basic way to work stuff. I'll tell you how to add images and stuff later. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 21:56, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Death Knight You said you were going to add a poem to the next part? Good luck, They're hard! The only reason I haven't added to Red Tide (II) is because I'm to trying to write one. Anyhow, I wasn't lying about the page length. When it starts getting around 55-60 Kilobytes, make a seperate page. Oh yeah, your pushing it with the gore level. I'm not sure admin is going to be thrilled about it. Don't change anything, just be careful! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:53, 28 October 2008 (UTC) PS: Do you want to add a picture and color to your signature? Cool Sweet. I thinks its pretty cool how you envolve ghosts/spirits in you story. There in mine too, kinda. I'm still workin on A Warrior Goes On..., but its coming along. Keep writing. Your doing wonderful. :) Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:35, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I was a little worried people would complain because Redwall itself hardly touches on ghosts except as 'voices.' Black hawk 22:45, 28 October 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't say that. Read The Long Patrol. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:04, 29 October 2008 (UTC) So maybe I don't own all of them, unlike you, ya fanatic. Sue me. Black hawk 03:39, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Hahaha! I could hardly stop laughing when you posted up your name ideas. o, the story is coming along great! Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:49, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Are you...? Are you still looking for name suggestions? Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:52, 29 October 2008 (UTC) names I saw your message on Sambrook's talk page. It would be cool if there were female brigaders also. I hope you dont mind my suggestions. Names: Girls = Safera (sah-fair-ah), Malaya, Ceili (kay-lee), Mairead (mah-raid), Aleah (uh-lee-uh or a-lay whichever works) Guys = Zepher, Aaron, Avian (ay-vee-an), Orove (oh-rove), Quorain (core-ain) I dont know. Just some ideas. :) Charie Swordmaid Talk! 21:24, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Poem You were right. That was ultra-cheesy. Anyhow, thanks for trying! But, there are a few reasons I can't use yours. -The slave shouldn't remember any of her normal life. -'Mom and Dad' should be faceless creatures in her memory. -She's never tasted anything sweet as far as she can remember. BUT, I really like how you said something along the lines of, "I see death waiting for me..." I might use that. By the way, you know you have more of Death Knight ready. POST IT!! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:56, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Victory is Mine I finally figured out the darn signature. Hooray for me. -Black Hawk Talk! 22:13, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Awesome! I'm glad you did, you sig is really cool! ^_^ Sambrook the otter Talk! 22:37, 31 October 2008 (UTC) tags Yeah, I was messing around with the tags. After I saved it, I saw that I did have a problem with the centering. I swear, I spent ten minutes trying to find where I screwed up and never found it... Eventually, I just thought "Ah, screw it. It's fine." Anyhow, thanks! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:34, 1 November 2008 (UTC) The poem I FINALLY WROTE THAT DARN POEM FOR Red Tide (II)|RED TIDE (II)!! It took me 45 minutes, a lot of paper, and a lot of yelling, "Hey! Does anyone know what ryhmes with______!?" Here it is. Read it slowly to add to the effect. :My paws are worn, :And my back is torn, :The lash has done this to me. :A familiar face, :In a hellish place, :Lost amid horrors at sea. :Her innocent eyes, :As blue as the skies, :Are wide with the horrors around. :They are brimming with tears, :And now it appears. :Her time has come to bow down. :So one day at sea, :That was when she, :Stopped rowing and cradled her head. :The lash then attacked, :Her frail little back, :And now my sister is dead. :My paddling has increased, :To the job of two beasts, :But my mind is not focused on that. :My dear little sister... :Oh God, I miss her. :My heart is the ground of combat. :My soul is stone dead, :My mind is stained red, :With her blood that sprayed on my face. :The waves are her grave, :She was even depraved, :Of a peaceful resting place. :I have no fear of hell, :I have my own little cell, :In this galley to which I am bound. :I have witnessed its worst, :My eyes have been cursed, :With the death and horror around. :She's out there somewhere... :In that watery nightmare. :In which we were both held. :Death is not far now, :I am starting to see how, :It grins at me from the shadows and yells. :I don't want to hang on, :The little life I still don, :My life is now a waning moon. :My dear little sister... :Yes, I still miss her, :But now...I know I will see her soon. :I love you sis. -''Binty'' Dark, isn't it? Anyhow, that's all for me. Write back and tell me what you think. Thanks. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:22, 4 November 2008 (UTC) PS: I posted this same message (or something along the lines of it) on several people's talk pages. I got my first response from Charie Swordmaid :HOLY CRAP!!! THAT POEM IS INCREDIBLE!!!! HOW DID YOU DO IT MAN!!!?? Yippee for me. Your Story is GREAT! I just finished reading your fan fic, and I just wanted to tell you what I thought about it. It is fantastic, and has a very tolerable and vivid amount of gore. I am very impressed by your writing skills and would like to ask you to please add to the Redwall Wikia Pass a Long. That story needs you. Balfour, the Wiley Um... Well, Cluny was scared of Matthias. It was the fact that the spirit of a warrior dwelt in him. But your right, it is a little weird. I'll fix it. =D p.s. Would you help me get some ideas for the otter's vs snake conflict in my story? I just dont want it to be graphic, no guts or stuff like that. But I want it to be realistic too. Thanks --C.S.maid Talk! 00:37, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I concede You win the contest of who can get to new users first, I'm just gonna focus on helping with stories and users. Good game xD Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 00:15, 2 December 2008 (UTC) You watch... One week. You'll see. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 02:52, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Suspense That wasn't to build suspense, that was just to annoy you. =D --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:08, 2 December 2008 (UTC) How you like me now How you like me now : Zaran Rhulain Talk! 03:20, 2 December 2008 (UTC) You watch... 6 days. You'll see... --01:23, 3 December 2008 (UTC) PS. You really shouldn't have told me about that =) You watch.... Five days. You'll see... --Some random redwall fan Talk! 02:30, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Remember....five days! You watch.... Three days. You'll see... --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:01, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Now It comes up today! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:14, 8 December 2008 (UTC) PS: Title is Patrol Substory If you go to The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey, there is a substory I created because I had writer's block for last stand, please read and tell me what you think of it. Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me! 02:40, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Finale Poor rats. =( Something tells me Death Knight (II) will be around pretty quickly. Can't wait. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:18, 10 December 2008 (UTC) FFN I really don't get how someone mixes that up too. I think she is one of those grammatically correct people who get irked at things like that. Eh, bit stuffed too Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me! 00:14, 11 December 2008 (UTC) lol, anything that makes out life easier. :I need help naming my story! I can't think of anything that sounds good, any suggestions? Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me! 00:37, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Death Knight II I have some of Death Knight II written. It's not like I didn't leave myself enough potential events in Death Knight. =) I'm not sure when it'll come up; busy times with finals and such for everyone, it seems. I still need to edit it some, and tie in a few more things at least. I am spurred on to make DKII far better than Death Knight because of all the awesome new fan fics that have been coming out are raising the bar. -Black Hawk Talk! 00:27, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Holidays Merry Christmas! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 20:43, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Re: holidays It took me, let's see...maybe five minutes to write the code and another three to post it everywhere. By the way, did you see my response to Death Knight II|Chains (lol)? It's actually IN the story, not on the talk page. By the way, don't expect any more of 600 until after the 25th. I've been busy of the late. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:12, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Oh no, I have most of Welcome Wagon written, I just want to wait until I've completely finished it before I post it. Poor (left intentionally blank). S/he never saw it coming.... --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:16, 22 December 2008 (UTC) By the way, you're blood in a canteen sounds a lot like 600 Strong|Tomato soup in 600. Hmmmmm... =P Listen you... Excuses! I will not abide them! Kiss your plagarizing rear goodbye! Bwa ha ha ha ha! Well, I got that out of my system =D --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:22, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. Awkward!!! Sorry! And yes, I did read it that fast (I taught myself to read at two years old. I can read TWO Redwall books in a day.) Shieldmaiden Talk! 03:33, 24 December 2008 (UTC) 600 I had to continue my story in a seperate page because it was getting too long. As of the time of this signature, 600 Strong (II) is in existence. Also, I added about eight more pages. Tell me what you think. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:17, 28 December 2008 (UTC) The chant Okay, so what's wrong with my chant? In the beginning of that chapter, Winners adresses the '''men of C-Company. An unknown female soldiers adds, "And Ladies....sir!" During the chant, Web says, "Who do the LADIES love the most?!" That pertains to the men of C-Company. The women of the company are not directly affected. Men are usually attracted to Women'', and vice versa. So tell me again, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT VERSE?!! Now do you want me to say slower? genius. Your friend =) --Some random redwall fan Talk! 02:38, 29 December 2008 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, BLACK HAWK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:00, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I hope you have a Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 01:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Oh look, somebody forgot to close their font color tag. This is going to take a lot of fixing, supposing this happened on other pages. Especially since I only know of three people including myself who know how to fix it. Regardless, HAPPY NEW YEAR! -Black Hawk Talk! 18:22, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ooops. What I did was cut and paste the font color tag from my signature. My bad. I'm gonna go check some of the other users, make sure No more talk pages are messed up Thanks for catching that! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:40, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah Well basically your description of the blood pouring down in mighty torrents ugh! I don't want u to change it of course but I was just informing u of the effect a description like that can have. Sorry if it made u take offense.--Deyna the Mighty Christmas my Birthday 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 06:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Man, you aree GOOD I'm reading death knight- shoud've earlier. JUst finished parts 1&2, going on to part three. WOW! BTW, did you get the "Why is the rum gone" line from PiratesOT Carribean? HAHAHAHAHA funny! I wish I could write as well as you could. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! I am the first person to catch/voice it? Wow. I thought people were more vocal here. I like your story- off to part III so I can read DKII. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:15, 5 January 2009 (UTC) AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, I am stunned at the beauty of it. Is Vulpo's lady friend really dead? He never found her body, and I don't trust characters that bodies havn't been found for . . . Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) When I left that message about Aspen, I'd just finished part II of DKII. (Yes, I am a fast reader.) Though I wish you'd mentioned that Vulpo found her body. You got my hopes up, flippin' rotter. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:09, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering. After I do a Graphic novel with ShieldMaiden, would you mind If I tried one fore The first Death knight? Sambrook the otter Need anything? 02:40, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Listen to this... I just randomly found this out, and I think you should know about it. In Taggerung the seer makes a reference to someone called "Vulpuz" who is basically a demon and ruler of foxes. "Vulpo" is your guy, who is mentally disturbed and somewhat demonic. Coincidence. Plagarizing creep. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:25, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Nah, I'm kiddin'. But seriously, that is pretty ironic, huh? For future reference, I got Vulpo from vulpes, the genus of foxes. Now that I've said that, "Vulpuz?" No way was that just made up. -Black Hawk Talk! 22:11, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Read my story yet? Wrote a new story, read it yet? xD Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Umm... Hi Black Hawk, there's a massive colour tag on User:Hollyfire53. And, the writing's gone all small. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 07:45, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Now there's one on User talk:Shieldmaiden. Emerlis Ligamenta 00:08, 15 February 2009 (UTC) And yet another one on User talk:Pinedance Coneslinger.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:59, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:39, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, BlackHawk. I've read part of your fanfic 'Death Knight' before and I thought it was really good. I was wondering if U could read & comment on my fanfic 'SneekPeek'. Thanks! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 18:15, September 9, 2009 (UTC) On your story... Are you still writing Death Knight? Please say yes!--Skipper Rorc 18:19, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Your Story I hope you see this...Anyway, I clicked on the link you put up and it just showed me a blank page. Is there somthing wrong with the link, or is it my computer?--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Crap. I'm having the same problem. I think it's Booksie's server. I can't get any of the site to show up properly. Or my PC is messing up and I screwed up the link. Try searching from the Booksie home page, though I can't get to it either. I'm betting it's Booksie's server and it'll be back up properly soon. Thanks for the interest! -Black Hawk Talk! 03:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) He's alive? HE'S ALIVE?! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) As alive as a guy who writes about people getting impaled with a grappling hook, and then pulling said hook out with their bare hands (paws) can be. Did I mention that the Booksie version (if I can get it up) will be uncensored? -Black Hawk Talk! 03:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) No you didn't. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't think everyone got a chance to read the uncensored version. Oh yeah. The first censored section I didn't even put up at all it was so bad. It's an important bit, stops a lot of questions and explains something later on. The second censored area was less integral to the storyline or as bad the first section, but was apparently offensive to people (e.g. Charie Swordmaid) But now it'll be up in all its uncensored glory. \m/(**)\m/ -Black Hawk Talk! 03:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) DK 2.0 Looks like booksie is back up. 2 chapters are up right now, the link on my user page works. I'm a little nervous about updating too fast, because that happened the first time around and I worked myself into corners. Check it out. I will give you hugs through ESP. Don't judge me. -Black Hawk Talk! 16:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Friends? [[User:Talanquel|'''Ta'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 22:25, November 10, 2010 (UTC)